


Trippin' Balls

by PumaConcolor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumaConcolor/pseuds/PumaConcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Receive practice with Hinata was always unpredictable, but on that day it seemed impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trippin' Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post -> http://incorrecthaikyuu.tumblr.com/post/132746388627/once-i-tripped-and-fell-on-my-face-chasing-after-a
> 
> Haven't written on a long time, and this hasn't been proofread. Please warn me of any typos! (slightly proofread now, but I was sleepy)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Receive practice with Hinata was always unpredictable. There were days where it went smoothly (or rather, as smooth as it possible could when it came to him), and only a few balls would be off. Usually, it was a balanced rate, with most of it going ok, some misses and a couple better than average receives.

And then, there were days like this. Kageyama swore he was doing it on purpose; there was no other explanation for it. Hinata had even managed to hit the ball down instead of up, and that was a feat in and out itself. They had been at it for a whole hour, and not a single receive connected. Balls had gone to all possible directions, except the right ones.

Taking a deep breath and doing his best not to just purposefully hit Hinata in the face, Kageyama picked up yet another ball, unsure if it was even worth the effort to hit it. At this point, he was positive it wouldn’t go up. Maybe hitting it a bit softer so Hinata could finally properly receive it would help the ginger perk up and hopefully concentrate could work. They were wasting time as it was, nothing to lose anyway. Mentally shrugging, he decided to give it a try.

Kageyama was sure he would get hoarse.

“OI, DUMBASS! THAT WASN’T EVEN A HARD ONE, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO NOT RECEIVE IT?”

Hinata merely shrugged, looking morosely at the ball rolling away. He knew it had been a soft ball and that he really, really should have gotten it, but it was so hard to concentrate on anything today. In his defense, just last night he had terrifying news delivered to him (by his sister, no less). Honestly, he had no time to emotionally prepare himself, one measly night wasn’t enough for it to sink in. Even now, all he could do was stare at Kageyama (who had yet to stop yelling, despite his voice starting to get raspy) and wonder: when exactly had he fallen for the setter?

And, more importantly, how had his five year old sister noticed before him?

If Natsu had realized it without even meeting Kageyama, the rest of the team surely knew. Well, all but Kageyama, who was dense to the extreme. Although, Hinata himself was wondering just how bad he was; he thought he was perceptive about feelings until yesterday. Then again, maybe he was one of those people who were good at noticing other people’s emotions, but sucked when it was either their own or relating to them. Yeah, that was most likely the case.

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, AIRHEAD?”

Sighing, Hinata nodded, muttering affirmatives under his breath. He knew it was a drastic change from his usual self, and it was why he wasn’t surprised to see Kageyama’s worried, confused, and pissed off face. Which, really, was an odd combination, but somehow he managed to look all three at once (though he usually looked pissed anyway).

“…Do you want to keep going? We’d have to grab the balls again, cart’s empty.”

The logical thing for Hinata to do was stop and, at most, go practice with someone else, since looking at Kageyama wasn’t exactly helping. So, as expected of him, he simply nodded and went to look for the balls he ‘received’. Honestly, why did he even like the setter? Maybe making a list would help…

That should be easy. Kageyama may seem cold to strangers, and his way of caring was odd, but (even if underestimating how much until yesterday) Hinata had no trouble admitting how much he liked the setter. Well, to anyone but the setter. They still bickered everyday, but that was fun. And Kageyama was the one determined to prove to him how cool and important being a decoy was, and always synchronized his tosses. He managed to calm the ginger down before matches, in his own unique way. He was always there for Hinata, even if ‘being there for him’ meant scaring the living shit out of him.

Well. Kageyama wouldn’t be Kageyama if he didn’t do things his way, and he was a good rival-slash-friend, so Hinata guessed liking him wasn’t so bad.

Thing is, Hinata is the type who can completely focus on anything he sets his mind to, and his mind was set on Kageyama. Which made it completely understandable for him to not see that one stray volleyball slowly rolling on his path.

But no matter how understandable it was, the sound of his small body hitting the floor was enough to stop the whole gym.

“…HINATA YOU DUMBASS!”

On the bright side, his nose didn’t feel like it was bleeding. On the bad side, he couldn’t really feel his face anyway, so he could be wrong. Not that Tsukishima’s laugh was helping him sort himself out.

“It probably isn’t bleeding, it’s not like he fell from high up; 5’4” can’t do much damage.”

“HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU NOT SEE THE FUCKING BALL?! YOU STEPPED ON IT. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THAT, DUMBASS?”

…And Kageyama yelling wasn’t good. Did he really just thought maybe liking him wasn’t going to be torture?

“CAN YOU BE AT LEAST A BIT MORE CAREFUL? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GO TO NATIONALS LIKE THIS, YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE A STILL BALL!”

Hinata had just managed to properly sit when he felt himself being lifted by the shirt, Kageyama firmly holding it with one hand, quickly brushing Hinata’s hair aside with the other, checking for blood or any sign of injure. And just like that, with the concern wrapped in insults and the gentle touches behind the manhandling, Hinata fell even more for Kageyama. He did have his own way for everything, huh.

Hinata didn’t think he’d be able to contain his smile even if his life depended on it.

“I’m fine, sorry, sorry! I just… had a lot on my mind, okay? But I sorted it out now, so I'll receive any ball you send my way!”

With a huff, Kageyama briefly squeezed his head (gentler than usual, Hinata noticed with glee), turning away from him.

“What the hell was so important that couldn’t wait until after practice, dumbass?”

“I just figured out I like you. Like, like like you.”

And that was all it took for Kageyama himself to tune out and not see the same ball Hinata had just tripped over.

Tsukishima’s laughter could be heard from the clubroom.


End file.
